День очага
— восьмая серия шестого сезона и 125 серия мультсериала My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. Название и сюжет являются аллюзией на повесть Чарльза Диккенса "Рождественская песнь в прозе". У Старлайт Глиммер приступ предпраздничной меланхолии, так что Принцесса Искорка пытается её подбодрить, читая историю о кануне Дня горящего очага. Она является четвёртой музыкальной после серий «Загадочное волшебное лекарство», «Гордость Пинки» и «В поисках утраченного знака», а также третьей серией на тему Дня очага после «Канун Дня горящего очага» и «Разбивающие сердца». Производство Предпосылка эпизода была задумана 13 января 2015 года. 30 января 2015 года был написан конспект. Первый и второй наброски скрипта были написаны соответственно 3 и 16 марта. Финальный скрипт был окончен 27 марта, одобрен и закрыт 1 и 20 апреля соответственно.Chevistian on Twitter: "#MLPFIM #MLP ,#MyLittlePony A Hearth's Warming Tail Script & Song Sneak Peek CC #MLPSeason6 https://t.co/xSkszGhm67" Chevistian. Twitter (2016-05-12). Проверено 12 мая 2016. Песня «Канун Дня Очага снова тут» был впервые показана на Ярмарке игрушек в Нью-Йорке 2016 года.New Hearthswarming Eve Season 6 Song Revealed at Toy Fair 2016. Sethisto. Equestria Daily (2016-02-13). Проверено 9 мая 2016. В оригинальном наброске персонажа Джекоба Марли должен был играть Дискорд; из-за времени это убрали,mktoon on Twitter: "@FaustXXXVII spoiler fun fact. In original outline Discord was Marley but there just wasn't enough time." Майкл Вогель. Twitter (2016-05-15). Проверено 16 мая 2016.The Biggest Jerk on Twitter: "@VanceVance256 Not enough time to cover everything." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-05-14) Проверено 14 мая 2016. никогда не делая его достаточно далеко в скрипте, что Джим Миллер всегда видел для него диалог.The Biggest Jerk on Twitter: "@VanceVance256 It never made it far enough in script that I ever saw dialogue for him." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-05-16) Проверено 16 августа 2016. Также в оригинальном наброске эпизода у Духа будущего Дня очага не было песни.3) In 1st draft Luna didn't have a song because time was so tight, but directors and creative team all realized she needed one (thankfully!) Майкл Вогель. Twitter (2016-12-25). Проверено 25 декабря 2016. Анимационные эпизоды во время песен «Канун Дня Очага снова тут», «Попрощайтесь с праздником» и «Будущее Луны» смоделировала Сабрина Альбергетти.A Hearth's Warming Tail by Sibsy. Сабрина Альбергетти. DeviantArt (2016-05-14) Проверено 14 мая 2016. Дэниэл Инграм был номинирован на Премию Лео в 2017 году «За лучшее музыкальное сопровождение в анимационной программе или сериале» за сочинение музыки и песен в этом эпизоде.2017 Leo Awards Winners by Name. Leo Awards (2017-06-03). Проверено 4 июня 2017. Краткий пересказ Канун Дня Очага снова тут В Понивилле пони украшают город и Замок Дружбы с весёлой песней: наступает День очага. Флаттершай и Радуга Дэш наблюдают за доставкой снежных облаков, Эпплджек доставляет всем изделия из теста, Рарити создаёт декоративные шляпы, и везде царит лишь счастье. thumb|Старлайт Глиммер не в духе праздника. Сумеречная Искорка рада, что Старлайт Глиммер празднует свой первый День очага в Понивилле. Вот только сама Старлайт не очень-то и рада этому: она бы охотно пропустила праздник. Она считает, что этот день ничего особенного из себя не представляет: мол, это «просто повод для глупых песен и веселья». Когда Искорка пытается объяснить всю важность праздника, то Старлайт говорит, что уже знает всю историю о том, как земные пони, пегасы и единороги объединились и победили ветродуев. Тогда Искорка решает прочесть ей ещё одну историю, причём её любимую, о Дне очага. Сказка Дня очага thumb|left|День очага! Чушь какая! Эта история рассказывает о Сноуфолл Фрост, могущественном и в то же время несчастном единороге, который ненавидит День очага и ставит учение и магию превыше всего. Она остаётся единственной в Кантерлоте, кто набирается знаний во благо Эквестрии, а единственная, кто составляет ей компанию,— преданная ассистентка Сноудэш. Рассматривая День очага как «угрозу», Сноуфолл Фрост сомневается в предназначении праздника и думает, что пение песен и дружба — пустая трата денег. Как только Сноуфолл нечаянно велит Сноудэш уходить рано и наслаждаться праздником с друзьями, она выражает отвращение и желает ликвидировать День очага вообще. Во время пения песни «Попрощайтесь с праздником» Сноуфолл собирает ингредиенты и готовит магическое заклинание, дабы стереть праздник с лица Эквестрии. Ростки прошлого Старлайт Глиммер спрашивает о причинах поступков Сноуфолл Фрост, и Искорка говорит, что они выяснят это, если возобновят чтение. thumb|Выбор, совершаемый в прошлом... Как раз прежде чем Сноуфолл Фрост успевает применить заклинание, её действия привлекают внимание Духа прошлого Дня очага. Дух высказывает своё мнение по поводу заклинания Сноуфолл и берёт её с собой в экскурс назад во времени. Она поясняет (естественно, не без песни), что любой выбор в жизни вызывает последствия, какое бы оно ни было маленькое. В прошлом Сноуфолл видит себя молодую, с яркими глазами и радостно отмечающую День очага. Однако, как только её магический инструктор Профессор Флинтхарт замечает, что она украшает классную комнату, то сразу же возмущается. Он говорит Сноуфолл: если она хочет стать могущественным единорогом, то ей следует держаться подальше от всякого рода веселья и сосредоточиться на труде и учёбе. Потрясённая горькой правдой Флинтхарта, Сноуфолл принимает его совет и изменяет свои взгляды,— таким образом, она сажает семена, после чего она вырастает до такой пони, которой она является сейчас. Настоящее Пинки thumb|left|...может иметь эффект бабочки в настоящем... Сноуфолл возвращается домой, и тут вдруг откуда ни возьмись появляется Дух Праздничных подарков, который объясняет ей задумчивость, что приходит при обмене подарками с другими. Она проводит Сноуфолл по Кантерлоту в настоящем и показывает все подарки, которые может предложить настоящее. Дома у Сноудэш Сноуфолл видит вечеринку, которой наслаждаются все жители, за исключением её. Также она подслушивает Сноудэш и её друзей, толкующих о ней за спиной и критикующих её поступок. Пока пони внутри наслаждаются вечеринкой, Дух праздничных подарков замечает Сноуфолл, что это последний День очага в истории всей Эквестрии. И прежде чем Сноуфолл успевает её спросить, что он имеет в виду, дух рассеивается. Будущее Луны Тут Сноуфолл Фрост окружает снег и мгла, и появляется Дух будущего Дня очага. Сноуфолл думает, что данный дух хочет показать ей будущие Кануны Дня очага, но тот говорит, что показывать нечего. [[Файл:Yet to Come and Snowfall look at a buried house S06E08.png|thumb|...а иногда и влиять на будущее всех пони.]] В том будущем, в котором Сноуфолл удаётся отменить Канун Дня очага, Эквестрия погружена в снегу и захвачена ветродуями. Осознав кошмарное будущее, которое может возникнуть из-за неё же, Сноуфолл Фрост наконец-то понимает важность праздника и умоляет духа сделать так, чтобы можно было всё ещё изменить ход событий. Сноуфолл возвращается опять в дом и видит, что ещё не всё потеряно, что ещё можно изменить будущее. Она идёт на вечеринку к Сноудэш, да не с пустыми копытами, а с подарками, и — главное! — она начинает дорожить Кануном Дня очага — пони радостно приветствуют её. Тут и сказочке конец thumb|left|Старлайт учится отбрасывать прошлое и наслаждаться настоящим. Закончив историю, Искорка выходит вниз на вечеринку и говорит, что Старлайт Глиммер может присоединяться, если, конечно, того захочет. Немного спустя Старлайт принимает приглашение Искорки и присоединяется к вечеринке. Она учится отбрасывать прошлое и наслаждаться настоящим, в честь чего поёт вместе с пони репризу прежней песни. Цитаты :Сумеречная Искорка: Привет, Старлайт! Готова отпраздновать свой первый День очага в Понивилле? :Старлайт Глиммер: Я думала его пропустить. :Сумеречная Искорка и Спайк: ахают :Сумеречная Искорка: рассказывает Говорят, что Сноуфолл была такой же образованной, как Свирл Бородатый. Ну, почти. Все знают, что Свирл — эксперт во всём: в трансфигурации, калибровке изменений, телепортации... :Спайк: рассказывает Мы поняли. Свирл Бородатый классный. :Старлайт Глиммер: Сноуфолл не нравится Канун Дня очага, и она колдует, чтобы вообще отменить его? По-моему, это уже перебор. :Спайк: бормочет Сказала пони, которая пыталась сделать всех пони одинаковыми, отменив их знаки отличия. :Профессор Флинтхарт: Сама выбирай: можешь потратить время и стать сильным магом или играть в игрушки и остаться никем. : : отражение Сноуфолл Фрост! Это я, Дух Праздничных подарков! : : Э, ты же должна быть Духом «настоящего»? : : Нет! Игрушки, куклы для очага... Хочешь кекс? :Старлайт Глиммер: Ты сейчас передразниваешь Пинки Пай. :Сумеречная Искорка: Неправда! : : Ветродуи?! Они не настоящие! Это истории для жеребят! : : Они даже слишком настоящие, Сноуфолл, и твои действия помогут им вернуться. В будущем Эквестрию накроет покрывало вечного снега! : : Увы, я ошибалась по поводу Кануна Дня очага. В нём главное — не песни и подарки. Песни и подарки нужны, чтобы порадовать близких нам пони. Пони, которых нам стоит чаще слушать: наших друзей. :Сумеречная Искорка: Счастливого Дня очага. :Старлайт Глиммер: Счастливого Дня очага. Галерея Справки en:A Hearth's Warming Tail de:A Hearth's Warming Tail es:A Hearth's Warming Tail pl:Opowieść o serdeczności pt:A Hearth's Warming Tail uk:Свято Вогнища Категория:Серии шестого сезона